


Helpless

by otpcutie



Series: Microfics and Ficlets (Drarry) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry microfic challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Harry, Includes a moodboard, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, kiss, smitten draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Draco is captivated by Harry in the snow.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Microfics and Ficlets (Drarry) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037937
Kudos: 16
Collections: December 2020





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry microfic prompt: Harry in winter.
> 
> I’ve made a header size ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/636412146609176576/helpless)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr.

Draco almost melted into the snow watching Harry, heart in his throat. Helpless to his flushed cheeks and blinding smile, looking as soft as the ground beneath them. 

Snowflakes dusted his eyelashes and he was captivated,  _ weak. _ Unable to stop himself from tugging him closer to steal a dreamy kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a microfic, I hope you enjoyed it!💙
> 
> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
